My Molentary Express
by kittyreilly
Summary: Sammy just isn't sure who he is anymore - what is his true personality? It doesn't sound fluffy, but it is! :D


**A/N: I guess you could call this a filler, since I haven't uploaded a new chapter on my other story! :P Please tell me what you think about this :D If you follow my Twitter, you'll know why my stories are sometimes really random. Recent tweets include *starts scouring twitter page for randomness*:**

_**BetsyFriday: **__**There's a plaaaaace, called Fleetwooooood, where the saaaand is bright as the suuuuun! :D :D :D**_

_**BetsyFriday: Why do PL fangirls obsess over Clive? Just a question...no pressure to answer. Just think about it...I think we should ALL think about it...**_

_**BetsyFriday: Is it just me, or is Tinie Tempah's 'Wonderman' the perfect track for a Professor Layton AMV! :D**_

**...Yes, people! That's what you're missing out on! :P Enjoy this one-shot! I understand I may have got Sammy a little less pedal-to-the-metal than intended in this, but you can forgive me, no? No? Meh... If you don't say anything, you must forgive me :P**

**My Molentary Express**

Yeah - sure I'm not a rich dude like that Beluga guy, and maybe I don't dress like some fabulous clown, who lives just to make people think he's posher than them, and damn straight I can't remember the last time I had a haircut, but does any of that stuff make me any less of a gentleman? Apart from the haircut thing...that's pretty un-gentlemanly.

Still - I deserve just as much credit for the running of this train as anybody else who works here! Maybe even more! I'm the dude that helps the passengers - they pretty much ask me for anything they need. I think they trust me...and trust is such a rare thing these days, what with all the robots, pretend vampires and phoney time machines. You have to be pretty careful who you trust...

...And the passengers trust me.

I can't even remember how I got this job. Maybe it's because I seem benevolent and smart, or it might be because the person conducting the job interview was my mum's best friend, but I definitley know why I wanted the job. I've known why I wanted this job since I was four. You see, random-person-reading-this-off-some-device-that-hasn't-been-invented-yet, haven't you ever wanted to get away from it all? 'It all' being the arguements, the responsibilities, the consequences and that stuff? I have - all my life. It's probably because I do things without thinking, or I do think about it, but what I think about it is 'this is a really good idea', and then it turns out to be a really bad idea. You know, like when I sent that famous guy Glenn Miller a letter, saying I wanted to join his orchestra, and that I would make it all rock and roll and play guitar and get him a mohecain, and now I'm not allowed within 16 yards of him? Yeah. Like that.

Not being allowed within 16 yards of him is the consequence of that, and that's the sort of stuff I wanna get away from. I just wish I could take all the stupid stuff back. In fact, I'll probably regret writing this in the morning. Truth is, I'm not even sure who I am, anymore. I'll see one person and try and be like them, then I'll see another person, and try and be more like them - I can't just be myself, because I don't know how 'myself' would act! Does that even make sense?

When I was young, well - younger than I am now, because 20 isn't old, I thought that everything would sort itself out. I was like "Oh, la-di-da, I'm gon' be a famous rockstar, y'all, and if that don't happen, I's so good in school that I'll get the best job ever anyway!", except not that accent. I thought there was no way life could go wrong, but it did.

Those years of me pretending that everything was going to go perfectly turned me into a bad person. I was constantly wallowing in my own self pity, and being jealous if anybody got better than me, and when I finally decided to change, I'd been that way for so long, that I'd forgotten what Sammy before that was like. So, I found people who I'd like to be like and try and use their personality, and try and be like them. The trouble with that is that there was so many people I admired that I ended up acting like I had several different alter egos. There was nice Sammy, mean Sammy, silly Sammy, hot Sammy, mysterious Sammy, Beckii Cruel Sammy, annoying Sammy...I couldn't keep up with myself!

And these people who I was trying to be like? They don't want people trying to be just like them, do they? So why was I trying?

By the time I'd realised this, all my 'idols', the people I'd tried to be like didn't like me. Well - nobody likes a copycat, do they? I mean, if somebody starting trying to be just like you, you'd think it was strange, wouldn't you? Only thing was, I still didn't know what to do.

_Just go with it, Sammy. Don't think about it._

That's me. Of no fixed personality. Peddle-to-the-metal Sammy. And if people don't like me, it's thier problem.

**Thank you! Please review it! XD**


End file.
